Degrassi Wedding
by DanseChick
Summary: This is a one-shot based off Maybell. There are a few OC's. I've had this idea for this story since summer. Please review and like and stuff. Thank you for being all supportive of me! Rated T for language and small amount of suicidal thoughts. If life was rated then mine would be Rated M. Enjoy:


**This is a one-shot based off Maybell. There are a few OC's. I've had this idea for this story since summer. Please review and like and stuff. Thank you for being all supportive of me! Rated T for language and small amount of suicidal thoughts. If life was rated then mine would be Rated M. Enjoy: **

Degrassi has changed in a couple of years. Many students gather together to remember Campbell Saunders and Adam Torres. They died the same year. Friends, love ones, and peers come to tell stories about them.

Maya Matlin sits next to Tristan and Tori at the memorial. She has tears rushing down her cheeks. "Why Cam? This is my fault for you killing yourself. I would have helped, but I didn't see you in pain," she says to herself. Then she sees a Campbell Saunders that has grown up as she has. Maya is a freshman in college, she is almost done with it.

She hasn't changed much. Her blonde hair has grown a bit since freshman year. She wears contacts instead of glasses, but sometimes she wears her glasses. Her outfit today is black jeans with a black shirt. Her famous sneakers are on her feet. Her height has improved a good five to six inches. She has developed more in the last four years. No one calls her _Chicken Cutlet _anymore.

Either has Campbell has changed from his death. His hair is the same exact haircut, he never wanted to change it. He has grown a good eight, nine inches. Today he wears black dress pants, a black button up, black sneakers, his lucky clover underpants. Also his Ice Hounds jacket. They retired his number, 67, after his death. He has more muscles from working out. He has grown up and his cuts have healed from the cutting.

"Don't cry, my love. I know you blame yourself, but it was all me. I didn't let you in and hurt you the worst. Never blame yourself, love," Cam says to Maya. She looks surprised at first, seeing the love of her life that killed himself four years ago. Tears are fresh in her blue eyes. She sees tears in his chocolate brown eyes.

Her hand goes on top his. He has to explain why he is here for her. "How are you here, Campbell? I thought you didn't want to be with me, when you..." tears fall down her cheeks. She looks away from Cam. "I loved you so much, I still do."

Cam pulls his love close to her to him. She cries into his chest. Tori is up talking about Cam and her times with him. It hurts to listen. All of them didn't know Cam like Maya does... or did. They all think he was the Ice Hound superstar going to go to the NHL after school. Now they think he is a depressed, psycho that killed himself. "I came for you. I love you so much, Maya. I killed myself. because I was depressed, stressed, and self judging," Cam stutters. "If i could go back in time and stop myself, I would. All I want is you to be happy. Hockey stressed the crap out of me, M. Being bullied by my team hurt Zig's words hurt, I wanted you happy, even if you were someone else!"

Maya is still confused. Cam decides to continue with his story. "I want to apologize to all the people I hurt with my actions.," he looks around at everyone Tears are in everyone's eyes. He feels guilty for what he did to his peers. He leans in and presses his lips against hers. She kisses back right away. Neither want to pull away, after a good five minutes, Maya pulls away for air. "Um, I , uh have to go say sorry too many people. I love you, though," Cam awkwardly says.

Cam goes over to Becky Baker, the sister of one of his ex teammates, Miss Religion herself. He taps her on the shoulder. She looks at him with shock written all over her face. "Campbell Saunders, is that you?" she asks, not believing this.

"Yes it is, Becky Baker! I know you thought I would go to hell for committing suicide! Well, that crap was a lie, I'm in heaven! I am just visiting people I need to talk to, like you for being a bitch and think I went to frickin hell!" Cam snaps at her. He starts to cry. Her brother bullied him, too.

Her eyes fill with blue tears, as well. She knew that he was a good person, but also selfish. "I'm so sorry, Campbell. It was a hard time, I thought what God wanted. I guess he forgave you for your sin." Guilt runs through her veins. "You were bullied, hurt, God understands your decision. At least you get to see my Adam."

Becky loves Adam. Most people blame her for Adam's death, at first, Drew did. These last few years have been hard for her. They did announce him for graduation, for his graduating year, he still deserve to graduate with his grade. Her parents never accepted him for being a female-to-male transgender.

Cam smiles to himself. "Talking about your dear love, Adam..." he trails off. Out of nowhere, Adam stands next to the hockey player. After Adam passed away, Campbell and Adam got very close. Both told stories of their past. Maya connected them the most. Maya being Cam's love and Adam and Maya being in _Whisper Hug _together. They just wanted to visit together, to surprise their loves "I may have brought him." Cam grins.

Adam pulls Becky into a long hug. "Adam!" she cheers.

"Yes, babe, I'm here. Just for you," he smiles at her. They sit next to each other, flirting like they used to.

Cam notices Zigmund Novak sitting with some skater boys from high school. He walks over to him. Anger coursing through his body. Zig is the one who called him a psycho. Campbell Saunders despises Zigmund Novak with all his guts. How could he not hate the man who made him feel like crap all the time about Maya? Cam wants to punch this guy in a face.

Zig's eyes bulge out of his eyes when he sees a frustrated Campbell Saunders storming up to him. "Campbell~," Cam cuts him off.

"YES I AM HERE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT BITCH? YOU HURT ME, TORI, AND MY MAYA! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO HEAL FROM THE CRAP YOU GAVE ME?! YOU CALLED ME A FREAKING PSYCHO!" Cam yells at Zig. Tears are falling from his eyes. "I HATE YOU!"

Cam has been waiting for this opportunity for years. Maya is too good for Zig. Zig, on the other hand, sits there with a shock expression. He opens his mouth, words not coming out, nothing seems right. His green/ brown eyes fill with tears. "Cam, I-"

"NO FRICKEN ZIG! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cam screams at the guy. "Good luck with your life. I bet everyone hates you for what you did to me. Go burn in hell, asshole."

The doors open. Everyone turns to see who is late to this memorable occasion. It's a young college looking girl with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looks like someone that is familiar. She wears a little black dress with black heels. The boy has deep blue eyes, dark brown hair and is wearing black dress shirt, shoes and pants. Mike Dallas goes up to the stand.

"Please, welcome our special guest who drove twelve hours to be here," Dallas welcomes them. They go to the front of the room. Claps fill the room. Cam sits down next to Maya. Excited to see the guests.

The boy, who looks like a sophomore in college goes to the mic. The girl, stands next to him, arm around his waist. She looks like his girlfriend. "I knew Campbell Saunders since I was maybe five. I decide to join hockey. He stood there ready to go. I stood alone in the corner in the locker room. He came up to me. I will never forget his first words to me. 'Wanna come with me to the bathroom. I need a buddy and you seem cool.' he said to me. I went with him. I didn't want to be in the corner for another ten minutes. After that day, we became best friends. It's weird to meet in a locker room, but he's still cool. I went over to his house several times. Then, four years ago almost five, he got a letter saying he got into the Toronto Ice Hounds. I didn't make it in. He was more a hockey player than me. The day he left I came up to me. 'Neil, take care of my baby sister. If a guy hits on her, beat the crap out of him. If she misses me, give her a hug. If she's failing a class, tutor her. Be there for her, man. You are a brother to me, be a brother to her.' he requested. 'I promise, I will treat her as you requests,' I promised him ready to cry. He got into the car. He rolled down the window. 'Get the girl!' he called out to me. For the months Cam spent in Degrassi, I cared for Kamille. I fell in love with her. I finally told her how I felt about her the night before the incident. That morning, we found out that Cam was dead. I had lost my best friend, a brother. I blamed my love. For a while, I lost her. I finally got back on track. I thank Campbell for everything. I'm proud to say he is also going to be my brother-in-law. I love you, bro," tears stream down his cheeks.

The girl took the spot of her boyfriend. "Most of you know Campbell Saunders. I knew him the best. He is my older brother. We were so much a like. No one understood me like he did. He taught me how to play hockey. I didn't join because he was afraid I would get hurt. When someone picked on me, he was there to beat the crap out of them, which he did. He took me to my first ever acting class. He even tried a class, and failed miserably. One day, I was maybe eleven, I broke into his room. I caught him, razor in his hand, cuts on his arms. 'What the hell are you doing?!' I yelled at him. He looked at me shocked. 'Um, I, uh.' he said. He was my rock for when I was little, my dad hated me. He tried to kill me several times. At that every moment, a million thoughts went through my head. 'Don't be a dumb ass bitch and do that!' I screamed at him. 'I'm sick of all this crap I'm getting. Professional hockey, as the age of twelve, I have to give up my friends, and basketball for hockey. I'm sick of all of this!' he screamed at me. He broke down in tears. That day, I knew that there was something wrong with my brother. 'Hey, listen to me. You are tough, strong, kind, and my rock. You are not gonna kill yourself, because you are stressed! Imagine where I will be, then!' I screamed at him. He looked at me scared. I've never scared him before, so this was different. He put down the razor and gave me a hug. We didn't sleep that night, but I kept my brother safe. He had no problems after that. I didn't tell my mom about what happened. He told me he had it under control. Then, he got the letter he got into the Ice Hounds. I was so proud of him. After that stressful day, he took the week off, then was fine. I didn't want my older brother to leave me alone. No one at home understood me like he did. Then we got the call that he broke his arm falling off the cat walk. I didn't buy that bullcrap for a second. For Spring Break, he came home. In the middle of the night that first day, I went into his room. I looked him dead in the eye and asked him, 'Are you an idiot?' He looked at me funny. 'What the hell are you talking about?' he asked. My anger was easily seeable. 'You idiot! I know you didn't by accidentally fall off the damn catwalk thing! You were stressed and you decided to jump and hurt yourself. Look at where you are now, asshole. In a cast, away from your girlfriend!' I screamed at him. Tears streamed down his cheeks. 'I'm so sorry, Kay. I was stressed and I promised you I would not cut. Man, I'm such a loser!' he cried more and more. I broke down in tears. I climbed into bed with him. He cried on my shoulders for hours. That morning our mother saw me in his bed. 'Is it about...?' she asked concerned. When Cam and I were younger, I was kidnapped. Almost raped by a scary man, also beat me. I had nightmares for years, I still have them. 'Um... yeah,' I lied. He was fine after that. I was waiting for his call one day. Neil entered my room. I had a crush on him since I was maybe five, when I first laid eyes on him. This was my brother's best friend, I was supposed to see him as a brother, too. 'Did he call you, yet?' he asked nervously. I shook my head no. I was very nervous. I figured he was either at practice or with Maya. I got talking to Neil, which lead to admitting feelings, then lead to kissing, which lead to waking up in my bed. My parents were pissed. But they got the call. Campbell Saunders was dead. I couldn't believe it. My own brother dead. He committed suicide early that morning. Soon, everyone found out that I knew he wasn't right. So I was blamed for his death. All because I knew he wasn't right in the head and he tried to kill himself once before. Nobody told me he was acting out in school, or I would have told them. People bullied me. I was disowned by my own family. Even the love of my life blamed me for his best friend's death. When school ended, I ran away. I headed south. I started doing weed, cutting, drinking. I got to Degrassi at the end of the summer. There, I heard that the amazing Adam Torres died. I got to go to the funeral. It was very, sad. I was welcomed at this one, no one looked at me during Campbell's, and he's my fricken brother. Neil found me and begged me back. I was so messed up, then. All because Campbell Saunders killed himself. One person's decision can have a spiraling effect. But, I want to let Cam know, he will always be my favorite brother. And if you are watching over us, thank you for introducing us. You were the best big brother," she broke down crying in the middle of it. Kamille speaks only of the truth. There is not one dry eye in the house after her speech. A memorable one for everyone. A girl went through so much because her brother died.

Dallas goes back to the stand, putting an arm around Kamille. "Thank you so much for coming. If you want, you can stay back to ask questions, you may," he says.

Some of the newer students and unknown graduates leave the place. "I can't believe Cam never mentioned you before," Maya says to Kamille. Kamille goes up to Maya and gives her a big hug.

"Yay, sis. It is so nice to finally meet you!" Kamille cheers. Maya looks at her so confused. Most people look at her weird. "Maya was Campbell's only girlfriend. I could see them marrying each other. If my brother wasn't a big idiot. So, I refer her as my sister, like my twin 'cause we are the same age!"

Neil wraps an arm around her. "She weird..." he starts saying. She looks at him with her brown, puppy dog eyes. "... but I love her. She makes my life worth wild." he finishes. He pulls Kamille into a long kiss.

Dallas clears his throat. The couple looks at them. "So, how long are you two gonna be here in Toronto?" They shrug their shoulders. "Why were you two late? Have any good plans for when you are here?" Dallas asks nervously.

"Um, well... My cousin took a wrong turn. This one almost forgot her dress. Her best friend was late. Bathroom breaks every three hours. We forgot my little brother and had to go back," Neil lists. Kamille gives him a death glare. "Also, I got the wrong time. I may or may not have convinced my lovely fiancé to do some things. Be happy we made it." They all look at them shocked. Kamille shows off the ring. "Yep, we're getting married!"

Everyone is congratulating them. This one moment, is theirs. Campbell wraps his arms around Maya. "Still wish it was our wedding. I love you, M" he says kissing her neck.

"When's the wedding?" Eli Goldsworthy asks. He is still with Clare. Clare hugs him.

Kamille seems nervous. "Well... we were hoping we can get kind of... get married here...maybe tomorrow..." she blurts out. Tears fill her eyes.

"Why here?" Tristan asks.

"This is where I found her after she ran away. She sat on the steps of Degrassi. She was in this sexy dress. Her boobs popped out. Her face was stained with makeup . Mascara running down her face. I approached her. 'Hi,' I nervously said. She looked me in the eyes. Pain was showing, she was hurt. 'Get the hell away, asshole!' she snapped at me. I sat down next to her on the steps. I took her hands, her warm and petite hands. 'Listen to me, I know it was stupid to blame your brother's death on you. It was all him. He was bullied, no one helped him, that saw. You tried to help him. He wrote a suicide letter that explained his depression. He said not to blame you or Maya. He would miss his two favorite girls. More about how you talked to him every night, gave him the strength to live. It was just too much. I'm glad Dallas gave me the note. It explained everything, Kay. Please, oh please, forgive me love,' I said, explaining everything. Tears went down my cheeks. I just missed her too much. I hadn't seen her for two month since she ran away. All because of me. 'Why the hell should I fricken forgive you? You hurt me so badly. I've been trying so hard not to end up like my brother!' she cried. I wanted to wipe away the tears, but I knew she would hit my hand away. 'Cam told me not to let some crap that happened, to let my feelings out for you. So, I love you. I love you. I'm an idiot for hurting you. You make me feel complete. Please, come back to me.' I begged. I pulled her into a long kiss. I felt her kiss back. It was the best thing in the world. 'So are we good?' I asked. She answered with, 'Yes we are'!" Neil explains to everyone.

"Sure, let's have it," Maya cheers. A smile breaks out on her face. "I so want to be a bridesmaid!"

Kamille laughs. "Of course I want my sister to be my bridesmaid. Can you, Clare and Alli be my bridesmaids with my best friend, Cherry!" Kamille gets excited. Clare, Maya, and Alli agree to it. "Oh, we can go shopping for dresses now!" She jumps up and down.

Neil lets out a chuckle. He loves his future wife, so much. "Um, Tristan, Eli, can you be my best men with my little brother and cousin. Tristan, you were one of Cam's best friend. Eli, you were the one who found him. I couldn't see anyone else being by my side, maybe except Cam himself," Neil asks them. They nod their heads yes.

"Dallas, can you walk me down the aisle?" Kamille hopes.

Dallas is a little confused. "Sure, but why can't your dad walk you down the aisle. He was such a nice man when I saw him years ago. Did he die or something?"

Kamille looks at Neil. She's afraid to say it. "No, he will not be coming." Tears fill her eyes. "He was a horrible.. I was beaten by him. Struck every night. After Cam, he didn't any more kids. When my mother found out about me, he vowed that he would make my life a living hell. I would go to Cam to help me. My mother talked to him, but he never listened. Every Friday, before I went to school, I was home alone with him. He drank too much. He would threaten to kill me. He just loved my brothers. Danielle was his little girl. He wasn't as bad to me when Cam went to Toronto. But he called me a whore, bitch, slut. The night I ended up sleeping with Neil, waiting for that call that never happened. If he gave me this sympathy, I wouldn't have been a mess. The news about Cam killed him. He gave me more crap. Called me a little bitch for ever told anyone about Cam's anxiety. He was so happy when I ran away. Never hit me after I came back. After my mother died from cancer, he went off the deep end. He was drunk all the time and cut me. Just one day, I came home and he wasn't home he left a note that he was gone forever. Both my older siblings, Justin and Danielle were adults. I spent all of sophomore year taking care of myself. At the end of that year, Neil found out I was living by myself, barely eating, and holding up three jobs. Stressing the crap out of myself. That asshole of a father gave me crap. I don't want him ever near me again. He was the worst damn father!" No one, not even Neil knew all of this. They all gave her a big hug.

"Yeah, and my father, who has been more of a father to her can't make it. My mother got suddenly sick. He texted me that they won't be able to make it to the wedding. Very sad, actually. You were Cam's captain for hockey. We talked this over and want you to be it," Neil adds. Dallas smiles at this honor.

Luke Baker comes to the group. "If you need a priest to do the wedding, I'll be your man." After high school, Luke became a priest. He felt guilty about what happened to Campbell, 'cause he was one of the reasons why Cam committed suicide. The group agreed to this thing. So, they decided to meet at the steps of Degrassi at two for the wedding at three. This would be a memorable wedding. Dallas lets Neil, his little brother Esmer, and his cousin Bolan stay in his house. Maya wanted to let Kamille and Cherry to stay at her house.

The girls are in the classroom getting ready the next day. Kamille is extremely nervous to be having her special moments, her day. The girls are wearing a blue one strapped short dress. Clare, Maya, and Alli's are midnight blue. Cherry is wearing a aqua blue dress. The makeup is simple, mascara with light blue eye shadow.

"Um, Mille, do your parents not like me, or anything?" Maya breaks the silence. She's been dying to know this for a long time. Guess now or never, she thinks.

Kamille shakes her head. "I'm sorry no," she says, "My parents never liked the thought of us going out. I wasn't even aloud to date until Cam had a girlfriend. You know that video, the one where you were making out with that random guy?" Maya nods, ashamed of what she did. "Well, my parents saw it. My dad went on how you were a slut for kissing a guy right after Cam died. My mother thought you were a bad influence. I tried to explain that you loved him, you were in the worst pain for his suicide. That you must have gone crazy. I understand your pain. They may not have liked you, but I still love you as a sister."

"That was one of the most stupidest things I've ever done. I made out with a stranger because I was upset. I even almost had sex! I ruined my chance for that music school because I was depressed. Did you know, after Miles, I haven't dated anyone else? I miss Campbell so much," Maya says.

With Luke, he's setting up the altar that minute. In less than an hour, he was going to wed two people, both close to the person he made kill himself.

"Hello, Luke," someone says behind him. Luke jumps about ten feet. Campbell Saunders is standing there. Cam starts to laugh to himself.

Finally, Luke recovers from seeing Cam. "Hi, Cam. How have you been?" he awkwardly asks. Then he realizes his dumb question. "Oh, sorry. I mean, is everything been okay since we've seen each other last?"

Cam laughs at Luke's stutterness. "Yeah, I've been good. I crazy miss Maya, though," Cam answers. The two stare at each other for a minute or two. "Uh, thank you. For changing your ways. Becoming a priest was a good choice for you. Stop regretting all this stuff. I forgive you for bullying me. You just thought you were a hotshot. Also, thank you for doing this for my sister and best friend." Cam smiles.

"No problem, man. I am sorry we were so bad to you. The wedding is just part of the job. Either way, it's nice to do something nice for you. I miss you, man." Luke has tears in his eyes. Cam gives him a big hug.

Tristan and Eli stand with Clare and Alli. They are all ready to go. Tristan is going up the aisle with Alli, Clare is going with her boyfriend. Campbell stands in front of them. "Hi, guys." he says.

"Um, hi, Cam," they say. They aren't startled, but surprised to see him. He hasn't visited them. They are really glad for his sister, though.

Cam smiles at them. "Alli, thank you for tutoring me through my studies," he looks at Alli. Next he looks at Clare. "Clare, thank you for being there, fighting through life, and being so nice to me. I looked up to you, most of the time. You were amazing." He looks at Tristan. "And Tristan, thank you for being an amazing friend. To both Maya and me. Even after my death, you were her best friend. I was mean to you in the beginning, to belong with the team, I made fun of you for being gay. Thank you for everything!" Now he looks at Eli. "Mr. Goldsworthy, Eli, thank you. Thank you for finding my body. Imagine anyone else who found it, that would be hell. Thank you to all of you. Without you, my life would have been different. Thank you for taking care of Maya. Thank you for participating in this unplanned wedding. You guys are amazing!" Cam starts crying.

The others don't have a dry eye. "Awe, group hug!" Alli cries. They all go into a big hug, all surrounding Cam. Cam did have an impact on their lives.

Dallas is standing in the men's room. Fright is on his face. "A little nervous, old captain, are we?" Cam teases Dallas. Dallas practically craps himself.

"Whoa, dude, don't sneak up on me!" Dallas laughs. Dallas has grown up a lot since the incident with Cam. He blamed a lot of it on himself. "So, I'm still sorry about what happened. I pushed you to hard, Rookie. Now, you are dead, not living the life you deserve with Mini Matlin," Dallas starts to cry.

Cam shakes his head. "No, Dallas. I was just too depressed. You changed your actions afterwards. Professional hockey on the Toronto Maple Leafs. You care enough to help. You are walking my baby sister down the aisle. I couldn't imagine anyone else to do it. You raised me as a hockey player, when I was here and alive. Man hug!" Cam says. Dallas gives Cam a big hug.

Maya sits with Kamille. A stick sits in between them. Tears stream down her cheeks. _Ding_, the timer goes off. Kamille looks the other way. Maya picks up the stick. "I'm so sorry, it's positive," Maya tells her. Kamille is pregnant.

About two months before this, Neil and Kamille decided to lose their virginities to each other. Kamille had no idea if Neil used protection or not. Now she was young and pregnant. "I'm scared," she admits. Tears stream down her cheeks. "What if Neil doesn't want the kid? What if I pressured him into sex? I can't do this!" she cries.

Maya puts a hand on her new sister's shoulder. "Neil loves you. He is half of this bundle of joy. He would have to be an idiot not to want both of you," she says. She checks the clock. "Come on, it's time for you to married."

Kamille wipes away the tears. "Okay, can you give me a minute. I just want to be alone for a few," she says. Maya leaves her alone.

Cam stares into Maya's eyes. "M, I love you. Wait a second. Isn't the wedding about to start. Where is Kamille? Is she okay? What's wrong with her? Is she sick? Having cold feet? I know she loves Neil, so she must be okay." his voice has fear in it. Cam loves his baby sister and doesn't want her in anyway wrong.

Maya shakes her head. "No, love. She isn't the best. But you need to talk to her. See needs help. Brotherly love, please help me, love. Help her, love. You are the only one who can help!" Cam pulls her into a long kiss. They finally break apart. "Okay." Cam nods.

He knocks on the door. "Come in," Kamille says in a weak voice. Cam walks into the room. Kamille is still sitting on the floor, stick in her hand, crying. She is wearing her white wedding dress. Mascara's running down her face. She sees her older brother. "Oh, hi Campbell," she says, still crying.

He notices the stick in her hand. "What is that?" he asks nicely. Kamille shakes her head. She actually hands him the stick. "Is this a?...OMG are you...?" Kamille nods her head yes. Tears flow down her cheeks. "It's okay."

Kamille shakes her head again. "I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" she repeats herself over and over again. Cam pulls her into a hug. Her cries on his shoulder. He is wearing a tux. "Feel like this is all my fault. He's gonna hate me. The only person that makes me feel that life is good, is gonna hate me. I did something stupid. I bet I pressured him. I'm a horrible girlfriend and almost wife." More tears stream down her cheeks.

"NO! This is not your fault!" Campbell yells at her. She cringes at this tone in his voice. "You were being a young adult. He loves you! He's had a crush on you since we were younger. The first day he met you, he looked at you and said, 'Wow, who is that cutie?' You were standing next to Cherry, wearing a dress mom made you wear. I looked at him strangely. 'Really? Dude that's my baby sister!' I was annoyed that my first hockey friend thought my little sister was a cutie. He went up to you. 'Hi, my name is Neil Swordson. What's your name, pretty girl?' that made me want to puke. You blushed at him. 'My name is Kamille, Kamille Saunders. You're cute, by the way.' that made me want to be sick more. I started gagging. Then, he asked about you when we got to my room. 'When we get older, can I date Kamille?' he asked. I looked at him funny. My best friend had a crush on my baby sister he just met. It was love at first sight. 'Um, I don't think so. It's so creepy that you have a crush on my baby sister. I can't believe this. I'm supposed to protect her, from all guys. And my best friend having these feeling for her, just disgusting. Girls are gross!' I was not into girls, yet. 'What the hell, man? I'm not going to sleep with her. She's-she's just my first crush. I'm so sorry!' he screamed at me. That was the first fight we ever had. That's when I banned you from dating. All through growing up, he didn't seem interested in any girls. He only looked at you, attracted to you. I never commented, but it killed me. My baby sister marrying my best friend. Then, when I started Maya, I started seeing you and Neil together. He loves you. He sees you two having kids. I know you two are young, but I can see your baby being the cutest thing. Because it's yours and Neil's." Cam explains.

Kamille smiles. "Thank you bro, you always know how to make me feel better. I hope we can name it Campbell if it's a boy. Neil will listen to me, for I'm carrying this thing inside of me." Campbell nods. Cam gives Kamille a small kiss on the lips. "I go to go get married!" she says. She gets up and leaves to go upstairs.

Neil stands at the aisle. He's waiting for Kamille to come up. He's so excited to be married to the love of his life. He's been waiting years for this very day. Their first kiss runs through his head everyday. Even their first time they had sex, which they only had a couple months ago.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Campbell Saunders is standing right next to his best friend, wearing a tux. Looking very hot in it.

Neil turns around. I stares at his best friend in the eyes. He's super nervous about his wedding. This is the day, he gets to marry Kamille Saunders, who he loves. He's loved her for so long. When his eyes first laid on her, he was hooked. Kamille isn't up yet and they are late. He's hoping she's okay.

"Hey man, long time, no see," he jokes with Cam.

Cam smiles. "I can't believe you are getting married before me. I dated Maya before you started dating Kay." Neil lightly punches Cam in the arm. "Is it okay if I stand up here with you for the wedding?"

Neil nods. "Of course, you can! I need my best friend next to me." Neil pulls Cam into a bro hug. He looks and sees a tear stained Kamille walk up stairs. Her mascara is better now than before. "OMG, what happened to Mille? Is she okay? Why did she cry? Who said crap to her, I'll beat his ass! I hate it when she feels like freakin crap. What the hell is the matter?!" Neil starts to stress out.

Cam grabs his shoulder. "Look at me!" Cam makes Neil look him in the eyes. Neil notices something wrong with Cam. "It's Kamille.." Cam starts to say. "_Should I tell him about their baby or not?"_ Campbell thinks out loud. He realizes what he just said. Neil's eyes widen.

"Is she?-" Neil has no words. He's completely shocked.

Cam has tears in his eyes. "Don't be mad at her. You were the idiot that decided to shove your penis up my sister's vagania! She is deathly afraid that you will leave her if you find out she's pregnant. I know you forgot to put on that damn condom. As a little boy, you vowed you wouldn't have sex until you were married, but that night, you two were ready. The candles lit, roses everywhere. She told me that she thinks she pressured you into sex. I know you were a hundred percent in this. You promised me. This baby is both of you. I can see you two having kids. If you are thinking of walking out on her, think again. You are her everything. Her life went into a living hell of I died! You slept next to her so many times. Held her when she was sad. That first time you slept in the same bed, you two had a big crush on each other. You are her new rock, so don't leave her bitch!" Campbell starts to cry. "Don't be an ass, like Zig freakin Novak!" he requests.

Neil has tears in his eyes now, too. "I would never try to hurt your little sister. I love her so much. I was an idiot that I forgot the condom. I just didn't think that there would be a miracle quiet soon. Please, don't hate me. I'm ready to take care of my new wife and baby. I love them both," Neil starts to choke up. "I hope we can name it Campbell if it's a boy." Cam nods, laughing to himself, because that's exactly what his sister said.

Cam nods, tears runs down his cheeks, too. Kamille gets to her spot. Neil wipes away the tears. Maya stands next to her partner, Bolan Swordson, Neil's cousin. He was dark brown hair with brown eyes. He is super cool and cute.

The two love birds stand next to each other, just married. They are posing for pictures. "Well, love I guess we are finally married," Neil leans in for a kiss with Kamille. Kamille nods, leaning in, too. Neil has a little height over Kamille. They go into a long, romantic kiss.

Meanwhile, with Campbell and Maya. "Cam, I think I might like your cousin-in-law. I'm so sorry, I haven't liked anyone since you!" Maya cries.

Cam shakes his head. It's okay to like Bolan. I'm not here anymore to love on you. I rather like the guy than hate him. I want him to treat you well." Cam says. He leans in for a kiss. They kiss for a long time. Tears streaming down both their faces.

Finally, they break away. Kamille knows that it is now or never on telling him on the baby. "Um, baby, I have to tell you something important," she tells Neil.

He smiles at her. He knows that is is going to tell him about the miracle that is growing inside of her. "Yes, Mrs. Neil Swordson. You can tell me anything." he says, kissing her neck. Leaving hickies on her.

She takes a deep breath. "Okay, please don't get made. Because I'm afraid that you'll get mad at me and want a divorce. you are my rock since Cam died and it would kill me fi you left me. Everyone in my life has left me!" she rants.

"Oh, just tell me, I promise that I won't freak out and leave you. I know your life has been a living hell since Cam died, but I love you!" Neil is so excited for his new wife to tell him that they are having a baby.

Kamille is so ready. "Neil, I'm pregnant, with your baby. I found out before the wedding, like right before. I love you so much and I don't want you to-"

"Don't freak out! I already know. Cam told me right before the wedding started. I'm so excited!" Neil cuts her off.

Kamille glares at her older brother. "Campbell James Saunders, did you really tell my husband that I'm pregnant before I could!" she yells at her brother.

Campbell puts up his hands in defence. "Sorry, I had to tell him. But I freaked out when I was afraid he was gonna leave you. I said 'Don't be mad at her. You were the idiot that decided to shove your penis up my sister's vagania!' He promised that he will never hurt you. And I trust him. You two will make great parents." he tells them.

Neil wraps an arm around Kamille. "I know we will." he says getting ready to kiss her. Kamille fills in the space between them.

A few days later, the gang stands on the steps of Degrassi. They are saying their goodbyes to the Swordsons and Cherry.

Maya and Kamille are saying their goodbyes. "So, are you really going back?" Maya asks her new sister.

"Yes, but we will come back before the baby is born. We can FaceRange each other. You are my sister forever. I love you, M" Kamille starts to cry. They go into a hug. Bolan comes up to them. He pulls Maya into a kiss. That says '_I like you, so much, please date me.' _

The five of them get in the car. Start to drive away. Campbell sits there on the step of Degrassi. "Remember, one's person's decision can have a spiral effect!" he reminds the viewers about this important details. Please, be respectful to your friends.


End file.
